The Selfish Ways of Tragedies
by No-Emotions-To-Cry
Summary: Why does the only thing that I want in life have to be forbidden? What is so horrible about this innocent act? What kind of tragedy can come from only curiosity and attraction? It truly can't be tragedy because in that case, tragedies are just becoming selfish. I will find out what the tragedy is and why it's forbidden, no matter the consequences...I mean, what harm can it cause?
1. Prologue

_**Authors Note: Hey there peeps! So I know I should be working on the next chapter for "Mute", but I just thought of this idea and I couldn't let it go. I promise the next chapter will be up soon, maybe later today or tomorrow, but definitely before Monday. ;)**_

_**As for how this idea came up, I have to give complete credit to my lovely friend "A Raven of Emotions" for inspiring me and helping out for these past few days. You are the reason that this story was even created or thought of and brought to life. You are such an amazing friend and I completely dedicate this whole story to you. On that note, you guys should totally check out her stories, they are just so incredible, way better than mine. ;)**_

_**Okay anyways, hope you guys enjoy… ;)**_

_**The Selfish Ways of Tragedies~ Chapter 1**_

_Dear Journal,_

_It's been another day locked up in my so-called palace. I mean, what kind of palace doesn't allow me to have any kind of fun or freedom. Instead, it keeps me locked up in the highest point possible; impossible to escape. But finally, yesterday all my issues weren't like this. No, yesterday was the most magical day I have ever experienced._

_Yesterday I got an exciting new adventure. Matter of fact; the only adventure I had ever been on since I had been born. I still hate my parents for keeping me up here for so long; nobody to keep me company but the air I breathe, and even then, that won't help me in any way. All these years of loneliness can never be forgiven…_

_Moving on to yesterday. Yes, yesterday was the way I finally got to breathe in fresh air. At that point I was finally able to see the sun shine up high in the sky; something that I should've seen from my first training session at the age of seven. But alas, I am thankful to the gods for yesterday._

_Once I had reached the gates I was told that I had to do the cycle change; something I was never taught or have even seen before; this making it so I was clueless. They, of course, told me not to worry; that it would come naturally. So I of course, believed them and made my way to the mountain._

_What I didn't though expect to see there was the most angelic human being I had ever laid my eyes on; this not saying much considering the 'freedom' I had. We made eye contact for what seemed like years until we had to part ways; no words being exchanged. I knew I couldn't run after them because for one, I was sure they were from the opposite tribe and second, I had to start the cycle before it was too late._

_As me parents told me; it all came naturally. I stood high up on the mountain and soon the sun began to lower itself while the moon began to make its appearance known. It was a beautiful and mesmerizing scene that I had never seen before; which mean that I was in complete awe of it. The way the sun sank down into the ocean, creating a mirage of colors and shapes was just striking._

_I had the entire night to analyze it from each and every angle until it was finally time to change the cycle again. When I turned to face the person in charge of the suns rising I was shocked to see the exact same person from before. This time we stared at each other for much longer, our eyes surely having the same curiosity and a feeling that can be described as none other than drawn; or at least that's what I thought I saw in their reflecting orbs._

_I soon snapped out of it as I realized that I had to get home soon or my parents would be worried, so of course no words were spoken still as I walked past them and made my way to my tribe. All the way there though, I couldn't stop thinking about what the person's name was, or if they were interested in me…and other inappropriate thoughts that I shouldn't be having about a person from a different tribe._

_As soon as I got home I was locked back in my prison cell as I like to call it. I immediately called for my mother in search of questions for her. I wanted to know more about the other tribe, maybe that way I can get to know the mystery person better._

_Though, as soon as I started to speak about the opposite tribe I was shut down. I didn't know why, but it was a sudden action, as if it was the most normal thing in the world. It was like there was no open discussion about it; about the fact that it could not happen._

_She told me it was forbidden to be with a person from the other tribe. No explanation. No nothing. Just a simple no. Not a word about why it was forbidden or what would happen if we were to interact. So of course, as soon as I mentioned the person I was screamed at. Apparently there was no way in hell that I could ever be with the person I just met._

_What I don't understand is why it has to be forbidden? What is so tragic about this innocent act; the act of wanting to get to know someone better, to want to even mate with them one day? It truly can't be so devastating that they forbid it. But then again, maybe they are just doing it to scare me…so I won't connect with them._

_I think it's too late to stop it though. We've already connected. The bond was so intense that to this point in time I still can't seem to erase them from my mind. I can't believe they want to destroy that. I want them so bad it hurts. Why do they do this to me? Do they want me to be in misery for the rest of my life? And why is it so forbidden to be in love with someone from the opposite tribe?_

_These are the questions that I want answers to. And I will get answers to them one way or another. Even if I have to use my powers to obtain them, I will get them. I'll break any rule in the book if that's what it takes. All I know is that I will find out eventually…_

_Sincerely,_  
_The Prince of the Moon Tribe_

_The End~_

_**So, what do you guys think? Did it suck? Well don't worry because this is just the beginning. There is so much more to come, I'm so excited for this story and I hope you guys like it enough to review, favorite, or follow. If not then it's okay, I won't be offended, though it will probably motivate me less to write for this story. **_

_**See you guys next time, Byeeee. ;)**_

_**P.S. Next chapter will be way longer, this was just a beginning to see if people would like it, which I hope you do. ;)**_


	2. The Plan PART 1

_**A/N: Hey there peeps, it's been a while since the first chapter, but luckily I had time to update this story and another. Hopefully I can get to a third one as well. This chapter might be a bit short and boring, but it is leading to the next chapter which is where it all begins, so I still recommend you read this.**_

_**Also, there is a question at the end I would like you to answer if possible. Enjoy~**_

_**The Selfish Ways of Tragedies~ Chapter 2**_

I let my head rest against the back of my chair as I continue to run the encounter over in my head. It was my first time changing the cycles ever so I honestly didn't know what to expect. I certainly didn't expect to run into such a beauty.

They never told me I would have to see a person from the opposite tribe, a rare sight for me. I've never seen one before, but from the previous experience I am sure to ask to be allowed to change the cycles more often; perhaps even every day…if they allow me of course.

It isn't fair for them to treat me like this; like their prisoner, when I should be out learning how to rule the tribe. It is known that soon I will have to take my mothers place as ruler  
of The Moon Tribe, but how will that be possible if I don't even know a single name of any of my people. It angers me to no end, and the fact that they want to keep me from the beauty just makes me all the more enraged.

The more they deny me the chance to meet with the beauty, the more curios I get, and when I get curios I tend to break rules. I'm honestly surprised that they have lasted so long to let me change cycles considering all the sneaking out I have tried. I will find out what's so forbidden about our love; our touch; our meeting.

I need to think of a way to be able to use my powers. I know they won't let what I need near me so I guess ill just have to find it myself, which shouldn't be too hard considering how common it is. I mean, you might as well have it be air!

I know that the substance is where the cycle happens however, if I do it during the cycle change, there's a chance that I might not come back in time, as well as the fact that the moon might not rise while I'm using my powers; technically I'm not there to raise it.

As I close my journal I can tell that it won't be easy to get what I want, and it sure as hell won't be handed to me. I've never really even used my powers before, this making me a bit nervous, but hey, if it doesn't work I can know now so that I can alert everyone, and maybe that way they would banish me to the Sun Tribe and I would be able to live happily ever after with my true love.

It sounds weird saying it, true love. I know that we had only met a few hours ago, but that didn't mean that I didn't know love at first sight. I know that others may not believe in it, but if it worked out for my mother, I don't see why it can't for me. Then again, her love at first sight was within her same tribe, but that still shouldn't change anything. When you know you're in love you have to go for it.

I slowly start to brainstorm of the possibilities until I find one that just might work. It might be risky, but I would risk everything to be able to have just a single kiss, even just a touch, with the green-eyed beauty. It may be my first time using my powers and I could end up dying however, I couldn't care less. All I wanted was a touch and since they didn't let me have it, they shouldn't have a prince. But first, I need to ask of a favor from a friend…

_***Line Break***_

As I ring the bell for my servant, I start to let a smile form upon my face. I can't believe that I'm actually going through with this; all for just one person who I don't even know likes me back. Though the way they looked at me should've spoken for itself.

A knock on my door was heard and I immediately responded with a calm 'come in'. If this plan were to work I couldn't sound too anxious or the person would get suspicious. I doubt that they would deny me either way because they truly are my friend even though he acts as my servant, though I would like to be calm and collected about it.

The door opened and I was greeted with the bright smile of my 'servant'. I gestured for him to stop as he began to bow, a manner I have told him many a times he didn't have to do, but he insisted nonetheless.

"What's up Loges?" I said as he let a small smile play upon his lips at the nickname I had given him, though he always told me not to call him that in case my mother were to ever walk in and see what close friends they had become. Let's just say that my mom is a bit possessive with me and doesn't like it when I get close with people.

"Could you be any more obvious Prince? What do you want?" Logan said, his voice seeming hard however, to me it just sounded playful and hilarious. I don't know why, but whenever he talks like that I can never take him seriously.

"Actually I can be more obvious. Want me to show you how?" I say, teasing him being entertaining enough at the moment.

"No, please no" Logan said, almost pleading if I do say so myself, though I would never use me being a prince against him. He knows that I would defend him in a blink of an eye if anything were to happen to him.

"That's what I thought" I say while sticking out my tongue playfully, something I only got to do with him. I was never allowed to play as a child so I'm glad to be able to be a kid around Logan sometimes.

"Anyways, why'd you call me up here?" he asks as he rolls his eyes, though I can ell he's resisting the urge to smile. At this statement though, I get a bit serious.

"I have a favor to ask of you actually" I say in an innocent voice, though trying to be serious. At this I could see the way Logan tensed up. I had a knack for always getting into trouble whenever a favor was asked of me; most of the time he was my accomplice when I tried to escape the palace and try to change the moon cycle myself.

"Oh no, I am not helping you with any more of your escaping plans, we both know how the last ones ended!" Logan said, well, practically screamed and denied me in 5 seconds flat. Honestly, I thought he would last a little longer, not that I'm complaining, I didn't feel like hearing a lecture.

"Logan this is much more important than escaping, I need water" I say in a low voice in case anyone was in the hallway. At this statement his eyes bulged out of the eye sockets and he swiftly closed the door behind him and stared at me with a 'do you _want_ to die?!' face.

"Are you crazy?! How the heck do you expect me to sneak _water_ into your room?! How do you expect _me_ to receive water in the first place?!" He says, clearly flabbergasted by my sudden demand.

"Honestly, I only came up with my part of the plan, not the whole water deal. I was expecting you to find a way to get it. I mean, you are a genius after all. Can't you find some way to get some?" I say, feeling a bit guilty by laying the biggest part of the plan on him.

"Actually, I can't. I may be intelligent, but that doesn't mean I know where to get such a rare substance here in the palace" Logan says, disappointment clear in his voice as he feels as if he is letting me down. I hate that he always thinks he has to look up to me, I've told him so many times before to treat me as if I were a normal person, but I guess he just doesn't get it.

"Hey, you don't have to put yourself down about it-" I can see he's about to say he's not, but I stop him before he gets a chance, "and don't say that you're not because I can see it in your facial expression." I say sternly.

"Okay, okay, I won't,. however, that doesn't mean I won't try to look for this water that I have no clue what you're going to do with. So please, can you enlighten me with our thought process?" He says, clearly wanting to hear my reasoning for such a huge favor.

"Well, I…" I say, lowering my voice as I continue with my words.

"What" he says as he gets closer to me in order to hear.

"I said, I need it to…"

"James will you please stop mumbling and speak up or so help me god I will leave" he says. I could tell he was serious.

"Okay. I want the water to use my powers" I say, though not loud enough to be heard from outside my room.

"What?! Are you crazy?! What do you want to use your powers for?!" He asks, clearly flabbergasted by what I had just said.

"Well, I wanted to find out some information on some stuff. And don't ask me what until after I come back from finding the information" I say. I didn't want him to know my objective because he would be sure to argue with me and lecture me on why it was wrong to do so.

"Alright, I'm trusting you. Until then" he says, hesitation written all over his face at the thought of not knowing my intentions, but I just couldn't tell him until after. I'm sure even he would be fascinated to know what I gathered, no matter what my purpose for it is.

"So, how soon will you be able to get the water?" I ask before he got a chance to exit my room. I knew that I was sounding anxious however I didn't care; all I cared about was finding out about my forbidden love.

"Umm, well I think ill have to wait until the next cycle change to be able to leave the palace and get the water from outside. Can you wait that long?"

"Well, it's not like I have much of a choice so yeah, I'm fine with it" I say. He nods his head and gives me a small smile as he opens my room door and exits, leaving me with my thoughts and feelings. I didn't know how to feel, I guess only time could tell.

_**The End~**_

_**So, what do you guys think? Will Logan be able to get the water needed for James powers to activate? What exactly are James' powers and will they work? Is he doing the right thing by going to such extreme measures for one person? Who is this mystery person? It may be obvious, but remember, everything isn't always as it seems. ;)**_

_**All these questions, well at least 2 of them, will be answered next chapter. And again, I'm sorry if this chapter was a bit too short and boring, next one will certainly be more action filled! Though I would still love to hear your thoughts through a review if possible. Until next time… ;)**_

_**P.S I would love it if you guys tell me whether you want the next chapter to include Logan's journey for water, or if you just want to get straight into the James business? I could do both, but if you guys just want James, I would totally be cool with it. Who knows, there might be someone for Logan as well… ;)**_


End file.
